


Maybe Gayer Than Originally Planned

by triwizard_tardis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is said to be eighteen, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Biphobia, Horny Teenagers, I never specify Magnus's age, I really can't believe that's not a tag, Internalized Homophobia, Introspection, No Dialogue, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, Stream of Consciousness, Take the underage tag with a grain of salt, Writer's Block, idiot in love, self discovery, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triwizard_tardis/pseuds/triwizard_tardis
Summary: Alec Lightwood Is Not Gay. How could he be? He's a jock. Look, it doesn't matter; he just isn't, okay? And Magnus Bane can go suck a dick.Maybe especially Alec's.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94





	Maybe Gayer Than Originally Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Look! I swear I have not forgotten about Dayenu. I promise I'm working on that! I just needed to write something short and shitty and meaningless to try and clear my head a little. Also! Of all the internalized homophobia highschool aus, how has no one written a fic where it just didn't occur to Alec that being gay was a possibility?? I need more of this concept! Preferably written better the this 2.5 hour blitz without editing that I'm posting at 2 in the morning eastern standard time. I might be tired. Please send help.

Alec isn't gay. _Not_ that there's anything wrong with _being_ gay – far be it from Alec to judge anybody's lifestyle. He is, after all, the most reclusive jock in history, but it just wouldn't make sense. Alicante, Illinois is a small town in the small Idris County, but it's not so small that Alec has never met a gay person before. Jace's Uncle Michael, for example. He wears that... _distinctive_ pastel polo, shoulder sweater ensemble that belongs _exclusively_ to gay men and middle management businessmen who think they'll ever make it to the white collar world. Or Alec's archnemesis, Magnus Bane, who swears he's "bisexual", but the only girl he's ever been with promises he begged her to peg him. Besides, the guy keeps a meticulous make-up and manicure routine and bathes himself in hair gel and glitter. This all in the name of "gay culture".

So obviously Alec isn't gay. Alec is a three season, all-american athlete. Four of you count the summer hobby of archery. He's the quarterback of the football team; he's the starting point guard of the basketball team, and he's the best defender his lacrosse team has. He's been at the top of whatever league in which he's played since he was in elementary school. He also couldnt care less about what he wears as long as it's comfortable and dark. Contrary to popular belief ~~Izzy~~ Alec isn't allergic to colors. He just prefers things to be more muted. Magnus has enough flashy rainbows for a small, gay army; Alec does not need to emulate that, thank you.

And, okay, maybe Alec is still a virgin. Which, whatever; the guys know he's weird; he doesn't mind being weird. Hell, technically he doesn't even mind if people think he's gay; it just doesn't make any sense to him that anyone _would_ think that because... well, look at him! He looks completely normal! Totally straight! Nothing "queer" about him. And basically everyone seems to agree with that assessment because no one believes he's still a virgin! The whole damn school seems to think that Alec and Lydia Branwell fucked on her mom's yacht two summers ago, no matter how vehemently Alec tries to deny it!

It really isn't fair to Lydia, and Alec really does try to squash the rumors. They work in his favor in proving to anyone who looks at Alec that he's straight, and they're hard to divert because Lydia is one of Alec's best friends, and there's no way either one of them would stop hanging out because _other people_ think they have a right to an assumption on the matter. But Lydia has been dating John Monteverde since freshman year, and they're the kindest, most patient people on the planet to put up with those self-same people practically shouting in their faces that Lydia's a cheating slut all the time.

People also think Alec's some kind of suave, mysterious playboy, because they think he's slept with Aline Penhallow, which Alec finds equal measures disgusting and hysterical. Because she's his actual, biological _cousin_ , and she _did_ come out as gay. Or, well, lesbian. Whatever.

The point is, there's math to this. He's a three season, all-star athlete, with little to no regard for his appearance beyond what is hygienic. He's an expert marksman. He's presumed to have had sex with at least two women (Three, if you count Jessica Hawkblue with whom Alec had about a two month relationship at the start of freshmen year before her family moved to New York.). And two things he may have forgotten to mention: 1) he's soaring through his A.P. Calc class this year, and 2) he does _not_ like Shakespeare. Or show tunes. Or pop music in general. But also, specifically he doesn't like Shakespeare. At all.

Shakespeare reminds Alec too much of Magnus. He would fit right at home as some tragically romantic lordling, or the king of the fairies. Alec, as has already been addressed at great length, is not about that. He's just... not gay.

\---

So maybe it takes him by terrifying surprise when he kisses Magnus.

\---

It isn't what it sounds like.

\---

Look. Alec and Magnus have been bickering for years. Magnus moved to Alicante when they were seven, and punched Alec in the face on his second day of school. Suffice it to say, things didn't exactly go uphill from there.

It wouldn't exactly be a stretch to pick a Wednesday out of a hat and find Alec and Magnus at each other's throats in the hallway between classes. They were kinda hard to miss, too. Alec, having syphoned some dormant gene from a great-great grandparent, manages not only to be the only tall, non-adopted Lightwood, but also he's a fucking giant, clocking in at 6'1" and probably still growing. Magnus, with biological parentage largely unknown, is only an inch behind him. Fortunately for the tiny students and tiny teachers in their tiny town, the titans that are Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane, rarely ever get physical.

\---

Then Maryse and Robert Lightwood get a divorce.

\---

And Alec _really_ doesn't feel like talking about it.

\---

Now, please understand. Alec and Magnus, may usually refrain from physical confrontation, but their verbal barbs tend to be loud, and almost without exemption. Magnus has routinely referred to Alec's hunting skills as murder and, by extension, to Alec as a murderer. Alec has accused Magnus of negligence in regards to his foster brother's poorly hidden drug addiction. Magnus has done the same to Alec regarding Izzy's same affliction. Alec refuses to forgive Magnus the one time he got behind the wheel drunk, and crashed into the Broceland Park swing set. Magnus has immortalized the time in middle school when Alec threw himself from the second floor balcony of the Alicante public library.

(Alec also remembers driving Magnus to Beth Israel Hospital after the incident with the swing set. He's sure Magnus remembers riding in the ambulance at midnight after calling it when he failed to talk Alec off the ledge. He certainly remembers the feeling of trading sobriety chips through locker grates during Izzy and Raphael's months in N.A., not just to support his sister, but also to try and bring himself away from the allure of self harm. He wonders more often than he'll ever admit out loud, if Magnus used the same exercise to quit drinking.)

Magnus also seems to be the only person in Alicante who thinks Alec is gay. 

\---

The day with Alec's parents really shouldn't have been any different. Whether Alec liked to admit it or not, fighting with Magnus was a special brand of catharsis for him. In a lot of ways Magnus knew, and probably understood, more about Alec than anyone else in his life. So when Magnus called after him on his way to Physics that Monday, he should have just taken the bait and gone a round or two.

But Alec had spent the previous seven hours, when he'd normally be asleep, screaming, and crying, and breaking arrowheads into the target his dad had set up in their backyard.

His throat hurt; he had no energy; he wasn't going to fight Magnus because he decided to pick _that morning_ to bitch about Alec skin care routine.

Magnus wasn't worth the effort, when at lunch he called Alec the weirdest, most severe closet case he'd ever come across.

He was maybe starting to be worth the trade of the mounting headache behind Alec's eyes when he called Alec out on the bandages in which he'd had the wrap his hands after he'd forgotten to wear gloves the previous night.

Then of course by dismissal, Alec had had more than enough. Magnus just _had_ to bring up Robert's _stupid_ affair, and Alec had ignored him _all day_ , and couldn't he just take the damn hint and _Shut The Fuck Up!_

\---

So Alec hit him.

\---

And Magnus shoved him.

\---

And Alec kicked him.

\---

And Magnus pinned him to a locker.

\---

And Jesus Christ, Alec's only a man. A boy really. An eighteen year old kid being pinned to a wall by the stupidest, angriest, most stubbornly beautiful guy he's ever seen. And the guy is some scrawny-ass theater nerd who wears shimmery blouses and make-up, who's actually, apparently not so scrawny seeing as he has Alec _pinned to a locker_ , and he's just staring at Alec and failing just as hard as Alec himself is at not looking down at his lips, and Alec has an inch on Magnus, but Magnus isn't giving him a centimeter to work with here, and _Jesus Fuck_ Alec can shoot a 70 lb bow, but in the face of this 170 lb _asshole_ Alec is _weak_.

\---

So Alec kisses Magnus.

\---

Alec's never kissed anyone before. Jessica Hawkblue tried to kiss him in the theater when they went to watch _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ at The Silent Brothers drive-in on Halloween. But it was _The Nightmare Before Christmas_! How was Alec meant to focus on anything that wasn't Jack Skellington!?

The fists that Magnus had in Alec's t-shirt snake up around his neck and curl into the hairs at the base of his neck. Alec sighs, and Magnus slides his tongue into Alec's mouth. When Alec sucks on it, it draws a moan from Magnus. Alec's hands, which at some point have found Magnus's hips, begin to wander beneath the hem of his shirt. It's both because of and in spite of the way Magnus rolls his hips into Alec's that he doesn't immediately crumple to the floor.

Distantly, Alec tries to think that maybe this is probably more interesting then Jack Skellington.

\---

Alec doesn't know how long the kiss lasts.

\---

Mr. Starkweather and Coach Garroway break it up though.

\---

Okay. Well. Maybe Alec might possibly be a little gay. For Magnus. A bit.

\---

~~And Shakespeare. Maybe.~~

**Author's Note:**

> I lied. I edited it for an hour. Good night. I hope.


End file.
